


crowns

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome





	crowns

They called Father the Quiet Wolf, they said he was somber and thoughtful, a man slow to anger and steadfastly loyal

They said he was a just man, an honorable man, saying it as praise instead of the damnation she grew used to hearing.

He was called the quiet wolf, the honorable wolf, the praised Warden of the North.

He was not called a murderer or mocked, not in the halls of the people he protected.

 

They called Robb the Young Wolf. They said he was like his father, a good and honorable man, a king worthy of his crown.

She hears it whispered that he grew reckless with the crown on his brow, but it is always said by a drunkard or a madman, someone that is easily dismissed.

They said he was a just king, an honorable king, a man worthy of being the King in the North.

They do not mention his naivety, they do not speak of how their kinsmen were slaughtered because their king trusted blindly.

 

She knows she is called the Red Wolf, that men claimed she bathed in blood to kill the Boltons and Freys.

She knows she is feared, that those in the South whisper of a queen killing traitors, butchering soldiers and poisoning cowards, those that will not even fight.

She knows she is called ruthless, she knows they will never love her as they loved Father and Robb.

But she learned from their mistakes, she learned how to rebuild a kingdom and ensure justice is paid.

She knows the steel crown sits heavy on her head, the blood of traitors and killers and criminals, drips from her hands.

But she also sees the North grow again, she sees life resume under the guidance of a Queen with bloodstained hands and a wolf by her side.

Let her be called a witch, let her be called a murderer, if it means her home is restored.

 


End file.
